


Two Stories, One Setting

by TheRussianKat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is having a dreadful day and just needs to relax. Enjolras is getting over the worst weekend of the year and just wants to get back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Stories, One Setting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/gifts).



Grantaire wanted a drink. No. After the day he had just had he needed a drink. He had been told that morning that he had a week to move out from his flat, he was so behind with his commission schedule he would be surprised if it got completed at all let alone on time and the last train home had been cancelled meaning he had to walk the three miles from his studios to the pub in the pelting rain. Grantaire didn’t need a drink, he deserved one.

When he finally staggered into the pub, windswept and dripping, he was greeted with the enthusiastic cheers of Joly and Bossuet who had already set staked claim to one of the few booths available in this particular establishment.

Setting a smile on his face he approached them “Ah such miscreants, I trust you have a night of drinking, adventure and hilarity planned for us?” he asked, nodding in thanks for the beer already awaiting him on the table.

“Planned?” Joly cried looking utterly offended at the word “What is this ‘planned’ you speak of?”

“Doesn’t sound right to me,” Bossuet added “Sounds far too organized. Prefer following where my feet feel like going personally, planning is for…boring people, who plan things.”

The artist stared at his two friends, both of which were trying and failing to maintain straight faces “How does Musichetta put up with you two?” he grumbled taking a swig from his beer.

“We charm her with quick wit and favours of an intimate nature,” Joly laughed wiggling his eyes.

“And with that, I think I’m going to need another drink,” Grantaire declared before rising and making his way to the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

“One drink?” Combeferre asked the blonde curls poking over the bundle of sheets on the sofa.

The bundle shifted slightly and a muffled “No,” came from within the folds.

Sighing, Combeferre took a seat beside the grumpy bundle. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Another mumbled “No.”

“Enjolras?” the bundle didn’t move “This is ridiculous, I’m not going to have a conversation with a pile of bed sheets.” Carefully Combeferre pulled at one of the less tightly wound corners “Come on, Jolras? They’ve gone now, they even said they won’t visit again for at least a year, that’s good isn’t it?”

Slowly, a hand crept out of the folds of blankets tugging them down and revealing two marble blue eyes about pouting lips “That is good,” he said quietly “I could change my identity in that time, they’d never find me again.”

Laughing Combeferre relaxed into the sofa, watching as his friend slowly emerged from his cocoon “They’re your parents Enj, and as terrifyingly intense as they are, I think one weekend a year is a fair trade for 363 days of peace isn’t it?”

The blonde didn’t answer instead choosing to huff into the blankets.

“Come on, it’s over now, let’s go out,” Combeferre coerced smiling as he saw his friend emerging further from his nest “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Promise?”

Getting up from the sofa and leaving his friend to get ready “Of course!”

 

* * *

 

 

“-so it’s on fire and I’m standing there with the cat trying to explain to Mr Anagnos why the photocopier’s on the roof and I just thought-“

“You really should have taken the train,” Joly cut Bossuet off before falling into a fit of giggles whilst Grantaire snorted into his sixth beer of the evening.

“Fine, laugh at my misfortune!” Bossuet protested trying to stifle his own laughter “You see what happens to you when someone offers you an opportunity like that!”

Grantaire finally lost it, breaking out into full guffaws “But nothing like that is ever going to happen to us Boss! Nothing like that happens to anyone! It’s just you,” he drained the last of his beer “you are a walking commotion! Scientists would be fascinated.”

Joly slung his free arm around the bald man’s shoulder pulling him close “Well the scientist can’t have him, he’s mine,” he stated sending a glare to all the other patrons of the pub as though they too were intent on stealing the unfortunate man’s affections. Once satisfied he was not in immediate peril of losing his boyfriend spoke up again “I believe, we are in need of more alcohol friend,” he slurred pushing his empty glass towards Grantaire.

“Of course good gents, await my return,” with that said Grantaire stood and made his way to the bar placing the empty glasses and bottle on the mat as he waited for Eponine to finish with the customer she was currently serving.

It was then that he saw him.

He was beautiful. With blonde curls cascading over his shoulders framing a stern yet undeniably majestic face. He was perfect and Grantaire couldn’t feel his knees.

“Hey, Art Monkey,” a voice snarked behind him causing him to tear his eyes from the flawless Apollo “What do you and the children want?” Eponine asked clearing the dirty glasses from the bar.

“Ep, you know everyone in this place right?” he asked not caring about the drinks.

She looked up from the glass washer looking slightly bewildered “Yeah, give or take I would say I know everyone,” a knowing look slowly crept into her eyes as a smirk grew on her lips “You like someone.”

“I do not,” he retorted, far too quickly to seem even remotely viable.

“You do!” Eponine squealed practically dancing with excitement “Let me guess! Is it,” she began looking through the various people in the rather empty pub “The guy with the tattoos and the kitten?”

Grantaire looked in the direction she was pointing to see, as she had said, a guy who had to be at least six foot covered in tattoos of various designs and looked ready to fight an army but instead had chosen to play with a small ginger kitten on the top of the table. “No, I may buy him a drink later and steal the kitten but a thousand times, no.”

“Okay, how about Tiny in the corner wearing the tea-cosy jumper.”

He turned once more to see a petit creature with bright blue-green hair sat in the corner watching the room with a dazed expression and indeed wearing what appeared to be a tea-cosy with arms. “If I still did weed I’d probably be chatting them up right now, but on this occasion, no,” he said getting slightly worried about his friends’ perception on what his taste in a romantic partner may amount to.

Eponine frowned perusing the cliental once more before stopping on one “It’s not the Dr. sweater vest is it?”

“Dr.Sweater vest?” he spun where he stood to find himself staring at the blonde god once more, the blonde god who he now realized was sat next to Dr. Sweater vest.

“It is Dr Sweater Vest!” Eponine squealed happily.

“IT IS NOT DR.SWEATER VEST.”

 

* * *

 

 

Combeferre hummed happily as he took his first swig of beer. It had been a long few days playing host to Enjolras’s parents and he was more than slightly pleased to see the back of them for another year and had no doubt Enjolras felt the same.

Their visit had started well. Since Enjolras had come out to them five years earlier their relationship had been strained to say the least but they seemed, finally, to have accepted it, not bringing up their friends single daughters once during dinner on the first evening. But the spell was broken by breakfast the next morning when Laurie Enjolras mentioned her friend Sophie’s son had _just_ returned from law school and had _just_ broken up with his partner; it was just the beginning, every conversation from that point seemed to end with Enjolras being ‘Perfect for Roddy!’ or ‘A good match for Stephen’. Enjolras had smiled and nodded through all of it, gritting his teeth and biting his tongue whilst Combeferre watched from a safe distance.

“I am so glad they’re gone,” Enjolras spoke up from beside him fiddling with the straw in his coke.

“Another year of freedom,” he agreed “And if you find yourself a boyfriend in that time they may even leave you alone when they do visit again.”

Enjolras groaned flopping gracelessly against the booth seat “They’d find something else to hammer on about, they always do,” he trailed off glaring at his drink.

“They care, you know that,” Combeferre offered gently “Took them a while to get with the program, but at least they’re trying.”

A small smile lit the blonde’s lips “Yeah, small victories,” he raised his glass in toast, his smile broadening as clinked with Combeferre’s bottle. “You know, I think I’m gonna get something a little stronger. You want another?” Enjolas asked he stood.

“Sure, another beer thanks,” Combeferre smiled “You continue like this, Courf will be proud.”

Just as he went to retort the statement a voice from the bar distracted them both –

“IT IS NOT DR. SWEATER VEST!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why not? He’s cute,” Eponine laughed.

“Who’s cute?” Joly asked skipping up the bar and slinging his arm around Grantaire, his other firmly around Bossuets waist.

“Dr. Sweater Vest apparently,” Grantaire grumbled wishing he had ordered the drinks before entering this conversation.

“Dr. Sweater…,” Joly spun around before giving a whoop of delight and calling “Combeferre!”

Dr. Sweater Vest looked up and smiled in a way to completely detract from the bobbly sweater-vest. The next thing Grantaire knew he was stood with Dr. Sweate- Combeferre and finally had another drink in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Enjolras stared at the table he and Combeferre had been sat at only minutes before. Pouting, though he’d deny it, he turned and looked about the pub trying to locate his absentee friend. Within seconds he spotted the spectacled man stood with a group of people Enjolras had never seen before.

Approaching the group he could hear the bald man speaking, his back to Enjolras “- so it explodes and I’m lying there naked and the flyers are everywhere and I mean EVERY WHERE, and then-“

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the blonde apologized as he joined the group immediately tacking onto Combeferre and squeezing in next to him and Grantaire, as he handed him his beer.

“This is Enjolras, my room-mate,” Combeferre spoke up, knowing Enjolras wouldn’t be the one to introduce himself first.

Eponine’s smile fell into a grin and she sent a knowing look at Grantaire who was pointedly staring at his drink. “Hi Enjolras, I’m Eponine pleasure to meet you,” she purred “Single by any chance?” she asked propping herself on her elbows as she leant over the bar.

Choking on his drink Enjolras stared at the dark haired girl “No. I mean yes, I am single. Single but gay, sorry,” he finished quietly, his ear reddening.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Everyone here’s about as straight as a kaleidoscope, take R for example, boys girls and anyone inbetween. He’s single too ya’ know,” she finished taking a sip of her own drink.

Bossuet looked up from where he had been licking up Joly’s neck at this. “Yeah, in fact, I believe he uses the term ‘available’. You know, just in case you wanted, to know, that is.”

Grantaire stared at his friends, he knew his face was beet red but hoped that it wouldn’t show in the bad light of the bar. “Though what they say is true please allow me to apologize, we don’t usually allow them out in public except for special occasions.”

Combeferre huffed a laugh catching Eponines eyes as he took another swig of his beer.

The blonde, though blushing at the attention, threw Grantaire a small smile and leant closer to him just saying “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“Well, I personally think every day is a special occasion,” Joly announced from where he was leant against Bossuet.

“Yeah, well you also refuse to eat anything with right angles so excuse me for not accepting you as a source of information.” Grantaire snarked gesturing at Eponine for another round of drinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later found them all sat at the bar as Eponine locked up the bar, having added the man with the kitten, Bahorel, and the blue haired imp, Jehan, to their numbers.

“-so I’m being arrested trying to tell them it’s not my car, but they’re not listening and then they find the boxes of ostrich eggs and I just thought –“

Combeferre cut Bossuet off this time “I really should have taken sociology instead of French.”

“Will you people stop ruining my stories!” the bald man whined leaning into Joly’s arms.

“Aw, I’ll always let you finish babe,” Joly crooned in the pouting man’s ear making everyone else groan.

“And on that note,” Bahorel laughed, still cradling the kitten against his chest “I think I better be going. See you around folks.”

As the hulk of a man left the pub Enjolras felt his eyelids drooping and his body swaying in exhaustion only to be caught by a pair of strong hands he assumed to be Combeferre’s. “Sorry,” he mumbled but made no effort to from the other man’s hands, instead moving to burrow against his chest.

Enjolras fell into a light doze, more day dreams than full immersing dreams but it was enough to make him clutch and press against the man whose arms he rested in.

It wasn’t until a shrill voice rang from the bar that he finally opened his eyes again to see Eponine stood behind the bar with Combeferre beside her an arm around her slim shoulders “Alright boys, time to go home, I need to lock up and I’m sure all of you have homes to go to,” she said making no move out of Combeferres hold.

Sluggishly Enjolras pulled himself up, part of his mind calling at him to check whose arms he had been resting in, sighing, he turned and looked at the scruffy brunette who was trying to look at anything other than him. “Hey,” he greeted his voice rough with sleep.

Grantaire’s head whipped round, eyes wide as they locked on Enjolras’s own “Hi, sorry about that, I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked really, err, peaceful, you know?” the shorter man stammered.

“I think everyone’s leaving now,” Enjolras stated watching as Jehan wandered towards the door and Joly attempted to wrap Bossuet in every piece of outwear possible.

“Yeah, it is like midnight so,” Grantaire smiled making his eyes glint in the low lights “We should probably go too.”

Nodding, Enjolras looked to Combeferre whose shoulder could just be seen at the corner of the bar with Eponine’s hand resting upon it, both of them emitting breathy laughs. “I don’t think my room-mate is going to be leaving any time soon, do you want to walk with me?”

Grantaire stared at the beautiful man before him. Despite having been dozing on his chest for the past hour he still looked like he had walked straight out of a photo shoot, maybe fallen into a hedge on the way out, but still gorgeous. “Of course, you know me, always available.”

“Perfect,” Enjolras started as he finished wrapping his scarf about his neck “me too,” he smiled before placing his hand in Grantaires and leading him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I did start writing the fantasy one before but that got kinda long - like REALLY long and won't be completed for ages I would think. So I really hope you like this Babz!!


End file.
